


Target Practice

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Team Bonding, catching practice, nott and beau practice some shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: It becomes sort of cathartic, after difficult days, when they finally have downtime and don’t have anything to do once dinner is done.Beau had suggested it, sort of offhandedly, while she was in the training ground of the mansion hitting dummies. Every once and awhile she would hear the dull sound of wood hitting and cracking into wood, so she knew Nott was there with her. Good to practice hitting shit in pairs, but punching shit got boring. The dummies don’t fight back, you know?





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alpacas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacas/gifts).



It becomes sort of cathartic, after difficult days, when they finally have downtime and don’t have anything to do once dinner is done.

Beau had suggested it, sort of offhandedly, while she was in the training ground of the mansion hitting dummies. Every once and awhile she would hear the dull sound of wood hitting and cracking into wood, so she knew Nott was there with her. Good to practice hitting shit in pairs, but punching shit got boring. The dummies don’t fight back, you know?

Shed turned to watch Nott shoot the targets after an hour of silence, leaned against her dummy as the woman hit the target perfectly near every time. The target never moved either, unlike an actual person, they both knew it wasn’t really like the real thing, though Beau seemed to be the only one bothered about it.

“Hey Nott, got a proposal for you.” Beau called while the goblin reloaded after a set.

“Your not my type, Beau!” Nott shouted, getting the arrows in place as she looked up at her. Not really a rejection, as far as Beau cared, she knew halflings and their usual traditions enough. Knew about Nott’s type in people too. It didn’t deter her because that wasn’t what she was going to fucking ask.

“Your not mine either, not what I called you for though. Nah, I got an idea for a thing we can do, like that Fluffernutter thing you do with Jester and whatever shit you made up with Caleb.” she walked over to her as she talked, and it gave her the chance to see the cornered look come over Nott’s face before her curiosity won out from her fear of her and stowed her crossbow on her back.

She knelt like she’d seen Caleb do a lot when speaking to her, though Nott got a look like she was insulted for a moment with Beau but whatever, “I’m really fucking good at dodging things right, and your good at shooting shit now with that bow. What if we just… Practiced our talents with each other. You try to shoot me, and I catch.”

Nott stared at her, ears straight up over her head, looking surprised and a little weary, “You got mad when I shot you before.”

“This is different though, I expect it and wanna do it. It’s cool.” Beau shrugged, standing up, “We don’t have to, just a suggestion if you don’t want to keep shooting targets.” she didn’t care, it wouldn’t change anything except go back to just hitting the dummies again. It didn’t matter.

“Wait!” Nott said, and Beau turned back around, smirking slightly, “I’ll do it. It would probably help, as long as you don’t get mad again for me fucking doing it.” 

Beau nodded, “Sure.” she said, taking a couple steps back and preparing herself, “Whenever you’re ready.” 

 

* * *

 

They practiced it every day after that, for about an hour, with Nott shooting the arrows and Beau doing a fantastic fucking job of catching them. Most of the time anyway, Nott sometimes shot twice at her and it wasn’t something either of them could predict or expect yet. 

Sometimes they asked Caduceus to come out with them, because he would be cool about healing Beau if she got hurt, while Fjord had started to question their sanity because he thought it was crazy. Whatever, Beau and Nott thought it was awesome. 

Like a week, maybe two, in of this, Nott took out the pistol she’d taken instead of her crossbow, eyes wild and excited like the first time she had tried out Fluffernutter, “You can catch arrows, we know that, and I’ve seen you catch other things. Lets see if you can catch a bullet!” 

That sounded rad, Beau was pretty sure she could, “Let’s do it.” she said, hands up and stance ready. 

Nott took a moment to aim, unused to handling the gun like she was to the bow, but was comfortable enough after a minute and nodded, “Ready!” she said. 

“Go ahead!” Beau called. 

She pulled the trigger, and the gun made the loud cracking sound as it fired. Beau raised her hand and grabbed the projectile once it’s gotten close enough. Or at least, she thought she had. 

The searing pain in her hand that made it’s way through her whole body kinda said otherwise, the bullet going through her hand and deep into the skin to nearly come out the other end. 

She bit back a scream, groaning a wounded animal sound instead as she held her hand to her chest, “Caught that shit.” she said, voice strained, as Nott ran over to worry at her wound before running inside to grab a cleric. Because apparently her healing potions were for Caleb. 

Jester came out with Fjord, because Caduceus had told Nott he wouldn’t heal it this time, but Jester healed her immediately when she saw all the blood and how her hand looked from the bullet. 

Fjord rubbed his eyes, looking like he hadn’t done dumber shit before, and looked at the two of them, “What’ve we learned by doing that?” 

Beau looked at Nott, who glanced at her before looking up at Fjord, “Beau is awesome?” she suggested. 

Beau smiled, nodding coolly, “That I am awesome?!” she repeated, louder and making it sound like a brag. 

“She did catch it! It worked!” Nott said, while Fjord’s expression dropped comically at the both of them after Jester had worriedly left back inside. She turned back to Beau, ignoring him again as she shouted in growing excitement, “Beau! Beau! We should try it again! Maybe try catching it with your teeth, next time!” 

Beau laughed while Fjord shook his head and grumbled something as he went back in, holding her hand out for a high five, “Oh yeah, for sure. Just gotta perfect it with my hands first, you know.” 

Nott nodded, giving her a high five, “Yeah, yeah, sure. Let’s do that. Then with your teeth!” 

She nodded, flexing her hand, feeling the skin and how fine it looked after it was healed. Eh, she’d be fine. It won’t happen again, she’d expect it. too cool to accidentally do that a second time. All they gotta do is give it a name for later now, really. 

She and Nott have this shit on lock!


End file.
